The Anti-Heroez
The Anti-Heroez is a movie, from Fox SearchLight, Marvel, Cartoon Network, and WWE that feature 7 different individual people, from different universes, wanted to save the world, not just for good, but bad things too. Story The movie starts with an African-American male was tied up in the chair, and Nick Fury, Agent Coulson, and Maria Hill try to give answers from that teen. The teen says his name Marcus Banks, and explain what happen. The scene started when a normal 15-year-old Marcus Banks helping his mother moved in the house. Then, he saw Norman Osborn on TV. He said that Norman is an evil person, and can't be trusted. His Mother disagree and told him not to talk to him that way. One night, he saw another planet, that gets closer and closer. At Oscorp, Norman with Doc. Oct, trying to do an experiment. Main Characters http://ideas.wikia.com/wiki/List_of_Anti-Heroez_characters [List of Characters of Anti-Heroez] 'The Anti-Heroez' *'Bumper Robinson as Marcus Banks/Iron Patriot (Original Character)' *'Olivia Olson as Marceline' *'William Slayers as Rigby' *'Kira Vincent-Davis as Diva Mizuki Tachibana' *'Jeff Hardy as Himself' *'Nolan North as Deadpool/Wade Wilson' *'Matt Lanter as Venom/Eddie Brock' Heroes *Steven Wilson (Original Character) *Finn the Human Boy *Jake the Dog *Princess Bubblegum *Flame Princess *Fionna the Human Girl *Cake the Cat *Prince Gumball *Flame Prince *Mordecai *Margaret *Eileen *Tifa Lockheart *Mai Shiranui *Kasumi *Rangiku Matsumoto *Kirika Misono *Tsunade *Shizuru Fujimura *John Cena *RVD *Edge *Randy Orton *HHH *HBK *Matt Hardy *Wolverine *Spider Man *Power-Man *Iron Fist *White Tiger *Nova Villians Osborn's Sinner 7even ' *'Norman Osborn/Green Gobiln (Main Villian) *'Ash' *'Doug' *'Garnet MacLaine' *'CM Punk' *'Taskmaster' *'Carnage' *Eric Frensy/Darkness (Original Characters) *CEO (from Eiken Manga) Others The Neutrals *'TBA as Christain Janet/US Agent (Oringinal Character)' *'Vanessa Doofenshmirfz' *'Rocket Raccoon' *'Anti-Venom' *'Marshall Lee the Vampire King' *'Shizuku Oomine' *'Sin Cara' *Kurt Angle *Bobby Roode Trivia *Stone Cold was suppose to be in the Neutrals, but he was replace by Sin Cara. *Mizuki have feeling for Jeff, cause he was an addict of Drugs, like she was in sex. *Venom is from outerspace, but he came to earth as a baby. Similar to Superman's origins, he's planet was destroy. *Marceline, Vanessa, Rigby, Rocket Raccoon, Venom, and Anti-Venom are kind of the same thing in common. (Same Voice, Same Animal, and Same Type) *Marcus and Christian are cousins. *Eric Frensy and Darkness is similar to Eddie Brock and Venom from Spider-Man, as they want vengence on the hero. Gallery 1334764-iron_patriot__norman_osborn__super.jpg|Marcus in Iron Patriot Iron_Patriot_(Norman_Osborn_Clone).jpg|Iron Patriot holding a USA Flag Marceline_Stock_Night.png|Marceline Little-Marceline-3-adventure-time-with-finn-and-jake-24058413-371-324.jpg|Marceline as a child N.png|Marceline with her axe base Rigby (2).png|Rigby Rigby.png|Rigby as a child GHAAAAAAA.png|Rigby in Death Kwon Do form mizuki_tachibana.jpg|Mizuki inher Gravion attire 56458.jpg|Mizuki in a different attire img_5245.jpg|Jeff with his Tna Belt WWE-Champion-Jeff-Hardy-Cute-Smile-Picture.jpg|Jeff in his non-wrestling attire Wade_Wilson_.jpg|Wade with a gun Wade_Wilson_2.png|Wade Wilson baby_deadpool_by_olivernome-d33vogf.jpg|Baby DP Fan Made 3935404099_a18920a613.jpg|Venom as a Baby USMVenom4.png|Current Venom Norman_Osborn_28Earth-TRN123.jpg|Norman Osborn Vlcsnap-2012-11-10-21h37m45s104.png|Norman as the Green Goblin Ash trans.png|Ash from AT 212px-Ash.png|Ash with Marceline Doug.jpg|Doug Shablowski from RS Temp Check Screen 003.png|Doug was confronted by Rigby Choke.png|Doug choking Rigby 30490.jpg|Garnet MacLaine 9432.jpg|Garnet in Osborn's Sinner Seven Cm-Punk-wwe-18558381-450-630.jpg|CM Punk cm_punk_3.jpg|Current CM Punk Punk-hardy crop 340x234 crop 340x234.jpg|CM Punk is with Jeff Taskmaster USM 01.jpg|Taskmaster Taskmaster_USM_01.png Smcarnage.jpg|Carnage venomcarnage.jpg|Venom and Carnage The_Amazing_Spider-Girl_Vol_1_12_page_03_Benjamin_Richard_Parker_.jpg|Baby Carnage mua2carnage.jpg Category:WWE Category:Marvel Category:Marvel Comics Category:Cartoon Network Category:Anime Category:Crossover films Category:Movies Category:Crossovers Category:Adventure Time Category:Regular Show Category:Gravion Category:TNA Category:Deadpool Category:Naruto Category:Bleach Category:One Piece Category:The Avengers Category:Anti-Heroez Category:TV-14 Category:PG-13 Category:Films abour revenge